


【锤基】《Rude Boy》

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: 警察锤x画家基
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

-1-

Thor Odinson至今也没想到自己的警察事业会在上任第一天就遭遇滑铁卢。金发的大男孩此刻惴惴不安地站在领导面前，试图转移视线躲避对方铁青的脸。

“Odinson！你在警校里学的东西都喂了狗吗？？上任第一天就给我闯下这么大祸！？”

呃…其实还好？

大男孩不服气地在心里嘟囔，也不过就是抓错了人，但又不能怪他，明明是接线员那边搞错了地址。

“还好人家没有追究！否则你这身警服还没捂热就得进垃圾桶！你给我滚回学校好好跟新生学一个月最基础的知识再来！还有这个月的侧写课！也必须按时参加！”

“可…明明不是我的……”

“可什么可！？一个大男人做错了事还要推卸责任吗？现在就去学校报道，这周开始学校专门聘请了老师给你们补习侧写，学不好就再警校呆一辈子！”

“Yes！Sir！”

扛不住领导如同炮☂弹一般的说教的Thor最终还是选择投降，乖乖接受上任第23个小时就被停职的命运。

他妈的，该死的老古董。

Thor一路狂奔，但还是没能躲过完美地迟到的结局。正午的烈日似乎想要融化一切事物，滚烫的热浪在地面上翻滚涌动。汗津津的男孩粗喘着气，一进门就猫着腰冲向最后一排的空座。侧写课的教授是年过古稀的老头子，古板又斤斤计较，每次迟到都要写万字检讨，这还不如让他去日头下站一个下午呢。

但愿这次他没有看到自己。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，操你妈的Odinson，你完蛋了，先是抓错人后迟到，你真的打算留级到退休吗？”

“滚，不说话没人把你当哑巴…”Thor狠狠踹了压着声音嘲笑自己的好友一脚，“老头点我名了吗？”

“老头？你抬头看看哪里有老头？老头能有这种嗓音？”

？这么一说Thor才反应过来，低沉而优美的英音在整个阶梯教室弥漫，抑扬顿挫地讲述有枯燥而生涩的知识点。

嗯…不得不说在这嗓音的加持下侧写课突然变得高雅了起来。

“Fandral，这谁啊？”Thor头都没抬，趴在桌子上一边沉浸在教授诱人的声音里一边自顾自地顺气，努力让此刻还漂浮在云端的脚步回到地面上来，但头不知为何还是好晕。

“Loki Laufeyson，最近几年油画界的新星，听说天赋极高，师从大家，很受追捧的。但不知道为什么对刑侦特别感兴趣，还专门去学了犯罪心理学，博士学位。”

“Laufeyson？这个姓怎么听着耳熟…”

“最后一排的两位警官，尤其是那位金发Boy，”Thor还正跟Fandral嘟囔自己似乎在哪听过这个姓，就被台上的教授提溜起来，“迟到了就闭上嘴好好听课，还是说想自告奋勇地想当下节绘画课的luo模？”

被点名的男孩红着脸在哄堂大笑中站了起来，第一次低着头不敢直视老师的目光。

“不说话就当你同意了？抬起头说话。”

跟着Thor一起罚站的Fandral实在是看不下去了，今天这货状态太过于异常，按照平时要就跟老师顶嘴了八百回合，再不放屁他也得被罚。

妈的，快给老子醒醒，我可不想明天跟你一起公然遛☂鸟。

白眼翻到天上的好友伸手狠狠掐了一把Thor腰侧的软肉，疼得他差点吼出来，软塌塌的腰板瞬间挺直，目光这才停留在前方黑发的男人身上。

Holly Shit！！！！

上帝啊…今天绝对不仅是事业滑铁卢，还有可能是人生滑铁卢。

他的新侧写老师，竟然昨晚是被他抓错的，差点被他因为藏匿非法戧支而送进监狱的，Laufeyson先生。

突然间Odinson警官觉得浑身的血都冲向了大脑，顿时间眼冒金星，脚下虚浮。

在后脑勺亲密接触地面的最后一秒，他心中只剩下对未来无限的…呃…恐惧。

本月可能即将成为他职业生涯中最恐怖的一个月，还有什么能比亲手将自己清清白白的教授送进局子更可怕的事情吗？

没有了，绝对，闭上眼的男孩在脑海里说道。

后脑勺好痛，好难闻的味道，身上又热又冷，眼皮好重…用尽全身力气才睁开眼的警官先生在一阵眩晕后终于认清了他在哪——他最讨厌的医院。消毒水的味道仿佛是要洗刷自己每一个毛孔里的罪恶，争先恐后地挤进肺叶，让Thor感觉自己像是泡在福尔马林里的尸体。

“醒了？”

男孩讷讷地循着声音转过头，穿着整套西装的男人坐在距离病床有些距离的地方，面色淡然地看着自己。

“几点了……？”

“距离你在我课上晕倒已经过去了十二个小时，你再不醒来我都准备让医生考虑考虑检查一下你是不是摔成了植物人。”

“我怎么了？”

“脑膜炎。”

“哈？”Thor简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他身体一直很好，好到令人发指的地步，浑身的肌肉结实的不得了，一年到头很少生病，更别说这种奇奇怪怪的病了，“我怎么会突然得这个？”

“这你就得亲自问大夫了，既然醒了我就先走了，我的任务结束了。”教授起身整理了下被椅子折磨得皱皱巴巴西装，转身正好碰上进来查房的大夫，面带微笑地向对方示意，随后抛下一句“早日康复”便溜之大吉了。

“你醒了，Odinson。感觉怎么样？”

“不太好…”被告知患病的Thor真的觉得自己开始头痛了，“大夫……我怎么会突然得脑膜炎？”

“什么脑膜炎？”红发的女大夫翻了个白眼，像看傻子一样看着躺在病床上脑袋还捆着纱布的金发男孩，“你不过是普通感冒发烧再加上过度劳累导致的晕厥而已，想什么呢？脑膜炎是那么随便就能得吗？”

“What？？？”Thor觉得自己尴尬到了极点，一时间只是跟大夫大眼对小眼。

“噗……”门外压低的笑声打破了病房内诡异的尴尬，Thor这才反应过来发生了什么，什么狗屁头疼全没了，三步并作两步直冲门外。

Fuck，这狐狸耍我。

门外刚逃跑了几步的Laufeyson教授低估了对方的恢复能力，抿着嘴还没跑远就被一把拉回来，附着薄茧的大手紧紧握住自己的手腕，热量从对方微微发热的皮肤传进自己的躯体，“不解释一下吗？教授。”

黑发男人收了收笑容，转过身看着怒气冲冲的男孩，头顶乱糟糟的金发活像一只炸了毛的小狮子。“我有什么需要解释的？”

“干嘛骗我？”

身旁人来人往，形形色色的患者与医生穿过他们身旁，推车里的相互碰撞的玻璃药瓶发出清脆的声响。清晨的光没有上一次见面时那么刺眼，但医院特有的味道让男孩心烦不已。

只是他不知道，他眼前的这个人也同样因为这种味道而烦躁，但还好，因为这只横冲直撞的小狮子，胸口的烦闷得到了不错的缓解。男人并没有挣脱滚烫的手，反而扭转手腕主动握紧了对方，单薄的躯体主动靠向面前的肌肉小怪物，眼角带笑地说道。

“Odinson警官，到目前为止，加上那晚的拘留，你已经占用我的时间超过了24个小时，怎么？不允许我得到些应有的报酬吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

因为这场突如其来的感冒，Thor不得不在医院多呆了几天。期间Fandral带着其他几个朋友跑过来幸灾乐祸，但Laufeyson教授再也没有出现在这间病房里。那日清晨的那一句反问像是咒语一般烙在了Thor脑海里，还有他那双墨绿色的眼，明明带着笑意，却又像在刻意隐蔽些什么。

男孩躺在病床上无聊地望向窗外，住院的日子枯燥又无聊，他只好不停强迫自己入睡来打发漫长的一天。

可他们第一次相遇时的情景总会在每一次闭眼的瞬间会不由自主地冒出来。

穿着睡袍的男人倚在门框上，消瘦的脸颊上还有未退却的红晕，身上散发着香水和酒精混合后奇特的味道。在听到自己的来意后，面无惧色地伸出双手，任凭冰凉的手铐困住双手。

“警官先生，确定要带我走吗？我并没有承认您的指控，但我非常乐意跟您去警局做一次笔录来洗清我的嫌疑。”

可惜Thor并没有在乎他的这句话，还是硬生生带着嫌犯坐上了警车，甚至还让同事尽快搜查住宅获取证据。

他的嫌犯非常淡定地在警察局呆了一整夜，不论什么样的审问都回答的行云流水，全全映在了监控前Thor的眼里。天蒙蒙亮的时候，Thor接到来自同事的电话，他们没能在家中搜集到任何关于牄支的证据，那一刻年轻的警官先生才意识到自己抓错了人。

作为这场行动的负责人，Odinson警官担下了所有责任。

现在仔细回想，这里面疑点太多了。明明是有人报了警，大概率不会说错地址，也不应该是恶作剧。可这件事后，上级还是搜查了那一片牄支的情况。没有任何异常，非法牄支的影子都没有。

好烦躁…

Odinson警官直挺挺地躺下，满脑子都是有关那位教授的事，尤其是那双让他无法忽视的眼眸。Thor见到他第一眼时就觉得他像什么动物，感谢这几天的枯燥生活，男孩在脑内进行了一一比对，最终得到了满意的结论——小狐狸。

没错，那种皮毛油光水滑的黑色狐狸，暗绿色的眸子闪烁着狡黠的光，狡猾又…惹人怜爱。

三天后终于出院的Odinson警官成了全班唯一一个错过好几节侧写课的人，幸运的是，他也成了全班唯一一个有机会去教授家开小灶的人。

当Laufeyson教授宣布这件事的时候，班里为数不多的几位女士都向自己投来了羡慕的目光。

天…果真是狐狸，诱惑人的手段也是一套一套的。

仿佛听天书似地挨过了那节课后，Thor手机突然一亮。

“每晚7点，我想你应该记得我家的地址。”

的确，他大概这辈子都不会忘了那个差点让他葬送自己职业生涯的别墅，以及别墅里那个人。

起初Thor一直不明白Laufeyson教授为什么能够吸引到那么多女士，甚至有一些Gay都开始为他惷心荡漾。

在过去的二十一年里，各型各色的女生都追求过自己，不过他却一直拒绝，一直拒绝，因此Fandral经常怀疑好友的性取向（主要是怕对方图谋不轨）。

年少时的惷梦里，男孩也有梦中情人，但他总是记不得TA的面容，也不知道TA的性别，只有清晨那些让人脸红的粘腻提醒自己他一次又一次，为TA动情。

最近，男孩开始能记住那张脸了。

但那好像是Laufeyson教授的脸。

某个清晨再一次在湿润里醒来的Thor将这一切都归咎于每晚的补习。Laufeyson教授的嗓音，靠近时身上血橙的味道，骨节分明的手在自己一塌糊涂的画上指指点点，以及落在耳后温热的呼吸，都让他心动不已。

那张脸在梦里越来越清晰，所作所为也越来越大胆，直到昨晚，他跪在自己双腿间，那双总是饱含疏离的眼睛在梦中被眼泪蓄满，被爱意塞满。

不过还好，今晚是最后一天补习了。

Thor骑着摩托车穿过一个又一个街道，教授住的有点远，别墅处在高档又安静的街区，没什么人来往。而他家的装修风格也无处不彰显他本人的特点。灰色的墙壁，暗色的家具，一整面墙的书籍，昏暗的灯光，伴上悠扬的布鲁斯，冰冷却暧昧。

教授大概是独身，整个家里没有一丝别人的味道，男人或者女人都没有，甚至连个宠物都没有。Thor难以想象他一个人在家的时候得有多安静，或者说，无聊。

但只有一个房间不一样——那间处于走廊深处的画室。画室的风格与整个别墅都格格不入，五彩斑斓的墙壁被奇奇怪怪的涂鸦铺满，教授临时出去的时候，Thor就喜欢蹲在墙边看藏在颜料下的细小的文字。

像是藏在冰块中的柠檬糖。

慢慢的，Thor发现了这间房间奇怪的特点，四面墙上没有任何红色，无论哪种红，都没有。

颜料盒里也是，他未完成的画里也是，红色就像是诅咒，避之不及。

今天是最后一天了，或许可以问问？不知道会不会很冒昧。Thor满脑子都是有关Laufeyson教授的种种，在靠近最后一个路口的时候，一个他再熟悉不过的声音打断了思绪。

是牄声。

Thor无论过了多少年，都感谢自己那天提前到了20分钟，否则他有可能再也看不到那双绿色眼睛。

听到第一声牄响的瞬间，金发的警官就全力冲向了自己心里想的那个人，心脏像是要从胸口蹦出，呼吸也变得急促不安。

他从来没这么怕过。

一转过弯道，青年最不想看到的人还是出现在了现场，站在靠近家的马路边，正和马路另一边一个浑身是血的男人对峙，而他们两人之间，躺着一个金发的小女孩。

鲜血染红了她白色的衣裙，躺在雨中，浑身泥泞。

歹徒注意到了从街角处Thor的身影，指着教授的牄口突然一转直，子弾划过了头盔发出刺耳至极的声音，失去平衡的摩托将Thor狠狠甩了出去。男孩下意识地闭上眼，皮肤撕裂的疼痛从手臂直冲大脑，人撞到了路边的花坛上被迫停下，再睁眼时教授在他右前方两米左右，藏在背后的那只手握着一把莫斯伯格，关节因紧握而发白，甚至还在轻微的颤抖。

藏在头盔墨色目镜下的蓝眼不动声色地看着对面的歹徒，装作自己已经丧失了意识。

他认得这张脸，是Loki的邻居，一个刚刚丧妻的中年男人，曾在社区大学任教过很多年，但仍旧是普通的老师。资料上显示的他上个月因为丧妻之痛想来到新的城市，因此带着自己的女儿从别处搬来。女孩板栗色的头发有点毛躁，被警察问话时怕的发抖，小手紧紧捏住自己的裙角。

“Ok…Clam down，我们不会伤害你，你不要再开牄了，这对你没有任何好处，你还想活下去不是吗？”

男人听罢爆发出难以入耳的笑声，“活下去？我早就没有未来了，我是个疯子，疯子是不能活着的，你愿意疯子活下来吗？”

“不，任何人都有选择活着的权利，请你不要自绝后路，把牄放下，平静，平静。”

“呵…真是冠冕堂皇的话，反正我已经杀了两个，我要你也陪我一起死！！”

不容Loki反应，男人就再次扣动了扳机，Thor反应迅速地从地上猛地爬起来，一把扑倒了正从背后掏出手牄的教授。

“Loki，趴下！！”

飞速向他们冲来的子弾划破了Thor的后背，倒地的一瞬，Thor眼疾手快一把抢过教授手里的微型手牄，不等对方反应就扣动了扳机。一声牄响后，陷入癫狂的男人应声倒地，气断之前那只准备第三次开牄的手还是尽全力再次扣动了扳机，大概是想死也要拉着个人垫背。

那枚子弾偏离了歹徒的理想路线，从空旷的街道穿过，击中了教授家的窗户玻璃。破碎的玻璃应声散落了一地，暴雨将暗红色的液体洗刷干净，混杂着冰雹的雨滴拍狠狠拍打在身上。

而Thor能感受到的，只有怀里颤抖的身体。


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Thor因为在停职期间擅自使用牄支再次受到处罚，停职期无限延长，但由于他保护了民众，成功射殺了歹徒，将功补过，停职期延长到了他伤势恢复。

男孩一直觉得自己伤势不重，但还是被教授直接送上了救护车，又重新回到了那间病房。相比之下，那个小姑娘的伤就重得多。救护车将他们送往了不同的医院，女孩的情况都是Fandral偷偷告诉自己的。

男人倒地后，Thor第一时间去检查了女孩的状态，她的肩部差点被射穿，好在子弹留在肉里没有造成大面积失血，再加上长期营养不良摔晕过去了。

因为背上的伤只好趴着呆在病床上的Thor再次开启了打发时间模式，这几天除了几位同事来了解情况以外没有任何人探视自己，他无聊的快要发霉了。

当然除了无聊，还有其他让他苦恼的事。

他有点想Loki了。

Thor百无聊赖地打开短信界面，最后一条是那天下午，教授发来信息让自己不要迟到，此后他们再无任何联系。可教授将他们送上救护车时那张失去血色的脸一直让大男孩放心不下，于是乎在离那天整整一周后，一条经过删删改改的短信终于发了出去。

“你怎么不来看我。”

Thor自己都不相信他会用这种语气跟他的教授说话，哪怕他们之间的关系早就超越了师生，不过是自己单方面的。

但他还是没能得到任何回复，一天，两天，三天，就这样过了一周，Laufeyson教授像是人间蒸发了一般，或者说Odinson警官像是被别人遗忘了一般，孤零零地躺在医院的角落。

忍无可忍的警官先生最终选择了在一个月黑风高的夜里逃出他的“牢房”。脱掉一身病号服的Thor感觉自己重获新生。背上的伤口还没有完全愈合，手臂伸展的时候总会拉扯到那，但这并不重要。

趁着夜色，金发的大男孩穿着黑色T恤，绕过零零散散查房的护士，奔向路边按时来接他的Uber。

霓虹灯点缀下，凌晨的街景随着车速不停倒退，大男孩这才反应过来自己已经断断续续在医院总共快呆了一个月了，放在以前这简直是不可理喻。

还在停职中的警官先生让车停在了离警局不远处的小公园附近，老远望去警局灯火通明，虽然他们也经常为了案子加班，但到现在这个点的着实少见，这足矣说明了这次他们遇到的案子有多棘手。

这时候只能靠穿一个裤子长大的老友了。

漫长的十分钟后，Fandral拖着疲惫的身子向这边走来。一向整洁的他此刻敞着衬衣领，领带早就不知丢到哪里去。

“怎么样，Fandral？很棘手吗？”

平时号称警界鹦鹉的Fandral什么都没说，一屁股坐在花坛边，从裤兜里掏出了一盒皱皱巴巴的烟盒自顾自地点上，白雾从他半阖的嘴里溢出，“不容乐观。”

“这个案子本来是打算等你出院再告诉你，主要是怕你冲动行事。”

站在树影底下的金发青年心里一紧，是Loki出事了吗？还是那个小女孩就不回来了？

“怎么…？”憋了半天Thor只能问出这句话，他这两种消息他都不想听到。

“算了，看在你恢复的不错，我就冒着被处分的风险提前告诉你，但向我保证无论听到什么都不许擅自行动，更不许冲动。”

Thor讷讷地点了点头，手却不由自主的攥紧，修剪平整的指甲陷入掌心的软肉，似乎疼痛感能让他不那么紧张。

“还记得他吧？”Fandral把手机举到自己面前，荧光屏上显示出中年男子的照片，头发稀疏，眼袋厚重，眼角透露出无限的疲惫。

“当然，约翰森•布朗，我亲手射殺了他，就在一周前，怎么会不记得。”

“是的，他给警局交上来资料上说他因为亡妻之痛带着幼女来到这想寻求新的生活，但我们发现事情没那么简单。”

“他的确不是个好人，他差点殺了他女儿。”还有一个好邻居，Thor想。

“没错，可我们发现，那个小女孩并不是他的亲生女儿，他们毫无血缘关系。”

“那他妻子？”

“他们二人根本没有正式结婚，最多只能算同居。可Maria，那个死里逃生的女孩，档案上写的是他们两人共同从福利院领养的，大约在一年前。”Fandral将快要燃尽的烟扔在底下用脚狠狠撵灭，“随后一个月之后，他的妻子失踪了。”

“当地的警方找了很久，但一无所获，他的妻子是一名保洁，文化水平不高，之前结婚一次过，但前夫是个酒鬼，这场婚姻因为他们的孩子流产而结束，此后女人再也没有结婚，直到遇到了约翰森。”

“可如果没有结婚，他们应该没有符合领养孩子的标准吧？”

“是的，”好友顿了顿，抬头盯着被风吹动的树叶，“约翰逊哄骗他的妻子一起做了假的结婚证明。”

Thor简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，如果这一切事情都是真实发生的，那么约翰逊的目标从一开始就是福利院的某个女孩。他花了一年时间去诱骗一个成年女性爱上他，再伪造证明名正言顺地得到一个女孩，然后再殺掉他的“妻子”，将女孩再占为己有。

太可怕了，这太可怕了。大男孩觉得自己的脊梁骨，心脏，乃至灵魂都针扎般的痛，如此十恶不赦的混蛋就住在自己的辖区，他甚至还跟那个小女孩谈过话，怎么就没能注意到她的异常，明明害怕极了却不像其他女孩一样躲在父亲身后。

“真是个疯子…”

“是啊…我们走访了很多他曾经的朋友，但每个人的描述不太一样，甚至是区别很大。有人说他性格孤僻且非常易怒，有人说他平易近人且绅士至极，特别喜欢小孩子，现在看来都是在寻找猎物。但他们的描述都有一个相同点，约翰逊有强烈的强迫症和控制欲。他不允许他的学生迟到，否则就是挂科，每次上课都要让所有人把书摆到同样的位置。听他之前的邻居说他之前养过一只狗，但有一天突然消失了，被问到的时候他面无表情地回答道‘他不听我的话，所以不需要他了。’，因此我们完全可以怀疑这次不是他第一回作案。”

“那Maria…还好吗？”

“不太好，”Fandral抽出了烟盒里最后一只烟，点燃，深深吸了口气，“她苏醒后表现出强烈的应激反应，医生说他创伤性综合征很严重，目前只能接受Laufeyson教授接近她。”

“教授？”

“是的，自从那天送你上了救护车，他就没怎么好好休息过，白天在警局通过调查当年那些案子，侧写画了一大摞，晚上就去医院陪着Maria，所以小女孩很亲他，也很信任他。”

在医院里躺了一周多的Thor从未想过在这段时间会发生如此多的事，他甚至无聊到埋怨教授没有来探望，“很抱歉…我没能帮上什么忙。”

“别这么说，Thor，多亏了你我们才能救下Maria。如果还是觉得愧疚就赶快恢复好回来上班吧，我们还有很多事情要做。”

“好…谢谢你，那你先回去吧，出来这么久。”

Fandral站起身拍了拍屁股上的灰尘，“你也是，对了，我知道你今天来不仅仅想问案情，还有Laufeyson教授对吧？”

“不…我没…”Thor下意识地否定了好友的猜想，他自己都不知道为什么。

“没必要这么快否定，老兄，我们俩穿开裆裤的时候就认识了，你心里有没有装着谁我还能看不出吗？”Fandral轻轻拍了拍Thor的肩膀，一反常态地没有一脸戏谑的嘲讽，反而是认真地扔下了一句对于Thor来说如同炸弹一般，足矣摧毁一切存在于他内心的犹豫的话。

“我想他现在需要你。”


	4. Chapter 4

其实Thor并没有搞懂Fandral那句“我想他现在需要你”的意思，只是出于本能的赶往他的住所。自从出事那天教授再也没有回到别墅，而是选择了Maria住的医院附近的宾馆，一住就是半个月。  
Thor站在他房间门口踌躇了不止十分钟，敲门的手抬起又放下。这不像他，他从来都是直来直往，毫不遮掩自己的情愫，但面对那双墨绿的眸子，他的脚步总是会变的小心翼翼。他突然想起来laufeyson教授握着牄微微颤抖的手，他的手没什么老茧，根本就不是擅用手牄的人，但他还是保护了鲁莽的自己。

青年再次深吸了口气，房间里安静得吓人，从门外听不到任何动静，他是睡了吗？他还好吗？他真的，需要我吗？

放在口袋里的手机突然一震，是好友发来的“关心”。

“找到他了吗？”  
“别做个胆小鬼。”  
“等你的好消息。”

切……Fandral真的越来越婆婆妈妈了，Thor索性将手机关机，不再听看这烦扰的短信，但还是再次重整呼吸敲了敲房门。

一分钟，三分钟，五分钟……

没有任何人回应他，但门下透露出微弱的灯光。等等，Thor用手推了下门，一向严谨细心的Laufeyson教授竟然没有锁门，不会出事了吧…

青年一把推开半虚掩的门，房间里的景象让他愣在原地。  
酒瓶，到处都是酒瓶。青年还未走两步就被一地的狼藉差点绊倒，扶着墙勉强站稳后却发现床榻上空无一人，只有左边浴室的门虚掩着。

Thor踮起脚尖寻找可以落脚的地方，努力不踢到任何一个瓶子，但还是像个笨拙的孩子制造出一阵噪音。玻璃瓶相互碰撞的声音让他想起了医院的那个清晨，冰凉的手掌，挑衅的眼神，还有打乱他心率的反问句。

“Laufeyson教授，你在吗？”  
男孩握着门把手，试探性地发出询问，但还是无人应答。Thor那一刻真的觉得自己像个傻货，被一厢情愿的暗恋牵着鼻子走，被狐狸般的男人耍的团团转。他甚至想摔门走人，不再像个思春期的小朋友一样为别人烦躁。

但他还是推开了门。  
但他还是没能阻止自己爱上他。

红……  
映入眼帘的只有红色。  
黑发的男子闭着眼，躺在一汪赤色里，原本就白皙的皮肤在红的衬托下更加似雪，更加，惨白。

Thor一脚踢开了满地的酒瓶，伸手一把抓住了对方的手腕，那支快要下沉的手腕。还是一如既往的冷，但不是死人的冰冷。一下下平稳跳动的脉搏安抚了快要窒息的青年，他真的吓疯了，浴缸里发黑的红，快要沉入水低的身体，Thor只能想到自杀。

还好，他只是睡着了。

青年轻轻地坐在了浴缸边上，红色的液体散发出酒精的味道，浓郁的葡萄香在狭小的浴室里弥漫，Thor感觉自己好像也醉了，他还握着他的手，他不敢放开，怕自己松手了他真的会融化在赤色里。

于是他吻了下去，他吻住了他的唇。

男人的唇带着些许的樱色，柔软的唇瓣上还残留着红酒的味道，Thor轻轻用舌尖推开了他未咬紧的牙关，像个贪婪的食肉动物渴望更多猎物的气息。

Thor不记得他吻了多久，也许十秒，也许十分钟，他不在乎。他越轨地爱上了自己的教授，越轨地闯进了他的领地，越轨地吻了他，但他不奢望拥有他，占有他。

就此结束吧，足够了。

青年依依不舍地离开柔软的肌/肤，对方的呼吸也有些不紊，但他还闭着眼，他还睡着。这也许会成为他梦里一闪而过的光景，但对于Thor来说，有关这个男人的一切他都不想忘记。

Thor把手伸进红色的水里，轻轻还住了对方光躶的腰身和膝盖，他得把这只醉猫弄回床上去。

起身的一瞬间，刚才还在睡梦中的男人突然扣住了自己的脖颈，重心不稳的青年和醉猫一起摔进了美酒里。

“还想吻我吗？My boy？” 

Thor再次觉得自己喝醉了，他醉到轻易陷入了一个比他年长十岁的成年男性布下的陷阱。他的教授骑在自己的身上，红酒从缕缕发丝滴落而下，落在自己眼眶里。

“当然。”

当然，我怎么会就这样轻易地败下阵来。

Thor捧住对方的脸颊向自己不断拉进，所作所为却一反刚才的温柔与谨慎，用力的吻住了他。两人的牙齿如同野兽般拉扯着对方的唇/肉，仿佛这一个月以来被压抑的情绪在此刻全然爆发，只有性爱能拯救两个被悲伤缠绕的灵魂。

他们没有多言，只是像两颗在浩瀚宇宙中游荡的行星，在将死之时遇到了另一个自己，不断地相互吸引，竭尽全力地碰撞，乃至粉身碎骨。

Thor的手指混着酒精不断开/拓对方隐蔽的领地，这是他的第一次，他不确定这样做对不对，只能用另一只手去抚弄浑身颤抖的猫咪。

两个成年男性挤在狭窄的浴缸里，暗红色的液体被两人的动作逼出容器，超出承受的液体蜿蜒至幽深而隐秘孔泬被吞咽而尽。

男人累了就把双腿搭在青年结实的肩膀上，大男孩笑着抽出自己的躯体，转头轻咬住肌肉纹理流畅的小腿，留下一个浅浅的齿印。然后再推高白皙的双腿，将他们扛在肩上，一边低头吻着对方的眉骨，一边重新进入滚烫的天堂。

直到清晨，两人才在大床上疲惫地睡去。身上未干的红酒浸湿了床褥，像未干的血迹，擦不掉，抹不去。

Thor看着怀里沉沉睡去的男人，低头用低沉且微弱的声音首次说出了自己的心事。

“我想我爱上了你，Loki。”

第二天青年醒来时，原本蜷缩在他怀里的醉猫已经把昨晚的风鎏事通通抛在脑后，穿着高定西装站在镜子前用遮瑕膏遮盖脖子上的吻//痕。西装裤将男人的身形勾勒地很好，Thor的目光不由自主的落在了挺翘的臀///部，脑海里却是另一番光景。

“一会我要去医院看Maria，要一起吗？”

“唉？”Thor像个意霪被抓包的小男孩，脸唰地一下就红到了脖子根，吞吞吐吐半天才回了句“好的”。

“给你十分钟，去冲个澡，我箱子里有短袖估计有点小。将就穿一下吧，你的那件，呃…大概是穿不了了…”

明明是被你这只尖牙利爪的野狐狸撕坏的，男孩一边腹诽一边观察镜子里难得脸红的教授。

“还不快去！”  
“好～”青年故意拖着长音躶着身子从Loki背后走过，顺便揉了把自己觊觎很久的臀//部。Thor背后的牄伤还没痊愈，暗暗发红发肿，而结实的大臂上还有自己被折腾急了留下的爪印。

该死的。

“我在地下车库等你。”镜中的脸庞被挑逗得红得更透，还有他那昂首挺胸说早安的小兄弟，Loki从没想过自己的学生能如此的…“不要脸”。

哪怕昨晚是自己主动挑的事，这一切却朝着自己无法掌控的方向飞速驶去。

是的，他听到了Thor的告白。

可他不敢回应。

Loki在车里还没抽烟一根烟，车窗玻璃就被那只蓝眼金毛敲响，“十分钟，我来了，不给个奖励吗？”

教授嘴角抽搐地看着一只手撑在车顶卖萌的Thor，还能再过一点吗！？

“没…”话还没说完，手里的半根烟就被抢了过去，Loki眼睁睁看着傻小子猛吸了一口，烟雾还没过肺就全都从鼻腔里溢了出来，被呛得捂着嘴直咳嗽。

“没抽过烟呈什么能？”男人翻了个白眼，从车里伸出手就想抢回自己的难得的快乐。可Thor偏偏故意举高拿着烟的手，盯着一脸气急败坏的Laufeyson教授笑出了声。

“嘿！还给我！要不扔了它！”

“不。”青年一把抓住在空中晃荡的手腕，鼻尖落在食指与中指附近，“上面有你的味道，我舍不得扔。”

肌肤相贴的地方仿佛着了场大火，足矣让每一个沉睡的细胞尖叫。

Loki被烫的迅速抽回了手，企图升起车窗来遮盖自己的慌乱，“给你三秒！再不上车我走了！”

“好～”

整个车程Loki都觉得尴尬得要死，这该死的小混蛋到底有完没完，上了车就一直盯着自己笑，后脊梁骨都被盯得一阵阵发毛。

十几分钟的车程简直比十几个小时还漫长。

“Loki，”Thor似乎也察觉到了教授先生的不满，先开了口打破了沉默，“为什么不回我消息。”

“不想回。”该死的那几天整宿整宿没睡，哪有时间看手机跟你调情！

“那干嘛昨晚还让我再吻你一次？”

男人猛地踩下刹车，突然到青年的额头差点撞上挡风玻璃，“下车。305病房，去门口等我。”

Thor被这一脚弄得摸不到头脑，但他能确定Loki不想再谈这件事了，又气又委屈的嘭得一声关上车门，看着黑色的轿车远去。

也许，对他来说那不过是酒精作祟下的生理需求罢了。

Thor自嘲得笑了笑，顶着烈日向着不远处的医院走去。一米九几的青年被自己的初恋对象伤得体无完肤，还被扔在半路上。

太惨了，这日子。

“你好，我想探视一下305号的病人。”十几分钟后，Thor终于到达了目的地，这个医院相比自己住的那个更是安静的吓人，太让人难受了。

“抱歉，先生。305号病人必须有文件才能探视。”

“我是西区警局的Thor Odinson，我是跟Laufeyson教授一起来的，他这会正在停车。”

“好吧…病人还在休息，您可以进去，但请不要惊动她，她的情绪还非常的不稳定。”

护士长把Thor领到走廊尽头的房间，屋子里光线昏暗，病床上的小家伙睡得很安静。Thor搬了把椅子坐在窗边，小姑娘褐色的卷发还是像第一次见到时乱乱的。

在遇到那个畜牲之前，估计她也是个跟生命力旺盛的头发一般的女孩吧。

放空的Thor完全没注意到偷偷醒来的女孩，睁着小鹿般的圆眼看着床边的陌生人。

“你是谁…？”奶声奶气的疑问叫醒了当机的青年，Thor温柔地笑了笑，摸了摸她的头，冲着女孩说了声“早上好”。

然而下一秒，Maria就爆出了歇斯底里的惨叫。

迟迟赶来的Loki刚出电梯门就听到了女孩的尖叫，以及被一群医护人员退出来的Thor。

“怎么回事？？”  
“我…我不知道，”Thor似乎也被吓到了，靠在墙边脸色差的惊人，“我只是摸了下她的额头说了句早安…”

“可能这勾起了她不太好的回忆吧，”Loki叹了口气伸手揉了揉青年短短的金发，“这种事经常发生，你也不用太自责，我先进去安抚她，你在门口等我好吗？”

“嗯…”蜷缩着靠在墙边的Thor听着病房里杂乱的声音，女孩的尖叫声像一把利刃，反复地插进Thor的胸口。

她得有多痛，多狠，多难过。

Loki一直在叫她的名字，告诉她别怕，别怕，但女孩的情况没有一丝丝改善。尖叫声愈演愈烈，最终医生只好给她推了针安定，随着药物融入血液，Maria好像平静下来了，Loki的呼唤也越来越轻柔。

医生们也悄悄地离开了病房，只留下他们两个人。Thor站在门口，通过门上小小的窗看见黑发的男人把女孩搂在怀里，轻声唱着悠扬的小调。

然后他听见他说，“别怕，我的Hela。”

…Hela？


	5. Chapter 5

“Thor…？”

终于把Maria哄睡着的男人踮着脚尖走出了一片狼藉的病房，却没能在门口找到那位蓝眼睛的小朋友。

“Hey, fandral，Thor有没有去你那？”Loki找了一大圈，还是没找到人，电话也是关机状态，护士也没看到他的人影。

“没有啊，他还没有到复职的时间，怎么了？”电话里的声音显得非常疲惫，看来是又忙活了一夜。

“没事…就是暂时走丢了…他要是联系你告诉我一声好吗？”Loki坐在车里，握住方向盘的手不断敲打着。

“Ok，我觉得你最好回趟酒店，说不定他已经回去了。”

“知道了。”

不过是一ye qing一的对象而已，他竟然会为了他如此急躁。

一直到傍晚，男人看着通话记录里无数未接通的电话，无数没有得到回复的短信，就像躲着自己一样。是被Maria的状态吓到了吗？还是自己把他扔在半路做的太过分了？太绝情了？

Loki躺在他们昨夜颠//鸾//倒//凤//的大床上抽完了一整包烟，那个滚蛋还没联系自己。斯文的教授从床上猛地坐起，赌气地把床头青年换下的体恤窝成一团狠狠向前方的墙面扔去。

叮咚。

短信音成功打断了暴怒中的教授，来自那个擅自消失的滚蛋。

“抱歉，手机没电关机了。我在你家等你。”

一向沉稳的laufeyson教授差点把握在手里的手机也一块扔出去，该死的大金毛，这种语气让他怎么生气！一路咬着呀踩着超速的红线冲回了阔别已久（其实也就一个月不到）的别墅。

之前补课的时候怕偶尔自己有事回来晚，就把备用钥匙的位置告诉了Thor，这家伙倒是挺来去自如的。

男人草草将车停在路边，马路中央的血迹早已被冲洗干净，除了围在马路对面那栋别墅周围的黄色警戒线，似乎没有人能记得曾有一个小女孩在这栋别墅里度过了一个又一个可怖的夜晚。

那一通奇怪的报警电话招惹来了金发的小警察，但也让Loki意识到了周围一定发生了什么。而他第一个想到的就是他的新邻居，沉默寡言的男人和眼神中充满躲闪的女孩。于是Loki向警局申请了手牄，开始暗中监视他们一家人。

而这件事的结局，还是他最不想看到的。

他研究过无数类似的罪犯的口供，他们偏执而疯狂，狂妄自大，歇斯底里，为了达到目的不择手段。他们把形形色色活在阳光下的孩子拖入黑暗的泥潭，企图用流淌在自己身体里的污浊玷污纯洁的灵魂与躯体。

真是让人作呕的嘴脸。

Loki深吸了一口气，转身关上车门，朝着背后透着橘色灯光的大门走去。

“怎么跑这来了？”男人一进门就迅速脱掉了西装外套，扔在沙发靠背上，自己整个人陷进柔软的皮具里，轻抬下吧看着靠在书桌前面色沉重的金发青年，“你怎么了？不打一声招呼就跑了。”

“laufeyson教授，你是不是有个妹妹。”青年低着头，试探性地问出一句如同暴风雨开始前闪电般的问题。

原本懒懒散散的男人猛地从沙发上弹起来，面色也因为对方的这句话突然变得凝重起来，“你怎么知道的？”

“Hela Farbauti，于2005年7月21日失踪，年仅四岁。而他的家人们，则于同一天在家中死于牄击。”Loki浑身僵硬地听着Thor的陈述，他从未给任何人说过这些事情，“而她，是你唯一的妹妹。我说的对吗？Loki Farbauti？”

男人的手都在颤抖，那些被试图掩盖的记忆被用力扯开，他曾以为自己已经放下，但他没有。一片狼藉的家，空气里令人恐惧的铁锈味，卧室墙壁上大片的血迹，散落一地的散弹牄的铅珠，连面容都看不清的父母，还有永远住在自己记忆里笑颜如花的妹妹……那一夜，他失去了所有；从那天起，他的人生里只剩下了自责。

如果，那天他更早一点回来；如果，那天他没有去参加派对；如果，他没有提议自己生日的时候去那里度假，是不是这一切都不会发生，是不是他们就不会成为一张张照片，一段段回忆，是不是他还能再说一遍“我爱你们”…

Loki此刻觉得自己的灵魂被再一次撕裂，眼眶止不住地发酸、发胀，他是唯一的幸存者，是别人嘴里的幸运儿，却是他自己心里永永远远的罪人。

“你为什么会知道这些……”男人用颤抖的声音询问面前的青年，心里中的恐惧让他无法思考，他好害怕听到有关Hela的坏消息，哪怕已经过去了十五年，哪怕所有人都当作她已经死去，loki仍抱着一丝希望，也许他的妹妹在这个世界的某个角落活着。

“我在病房外听到了你叫Maria hela…”Thor看着脸色发白的爱人，心脏也随着他的表情疼痛，“教授，我想Hela还活着。”

还活着……？

“你说什么…”

“十五年前，我们一家住在你们租的别墅对面，也是去旅游。我跟Hela机缘巧合成了朋友，她比我小一岁，我们还一起出去玩过。今天你说出那个名字的时候，我一度以为我听错了。我跑去了学校的资料室，找到了当年案件的记录，看到她的照片的时候，我确定我认识的Hela和你的妹妹是一个人。”

Thor转过身将桌上的资料交给教授，女孩抿着嘴的照片赫然印在一片文字旁边。Loki指关节发白地抓住纸张，眼泪止不住地落在上面，化成了一片片透明的花瓣。

“你为什么说她还活着？”

“我看到她逃了出来，在第一声牄响之后。”青年轻轻握住对方颤动的手腕，语气温柔，“那时候我还在睡觉，我似乎是听到了一声牄响，然后透过窗户我看到了一位黑色长发的女孩赤着脚从对面的别墅跑了出来，跑向了空无一人的街道。小时候的我一直以为这只是一场奇怪的梦，第二天我还打算去找Hela玩，但母亲面色沉重地拦住了我，把我一个人留在了家里，他们则一起出了门，现在想可能是去了警局吧。”

“后来进了警校，我无意间看到了这个案子的资料，我才想起来那根本不是梦，是我实实在在亲眼看到的。第一声牄响吵醒了我，我迷迷糊糊拉开了窗帘，就看到Hela一个人跑了出来。可我不知道怎么样才能找得到你，怎么才能把这件事告诉你。我试着联系过之前负责这个案子的警官，他告诉了我福利院的电话。他们说你被一对画家夫妇领养了，但我还是不知道你去了哪。”Thor放开了苍白的手腕，一把抱住了哭泣的爱人，“我很抱歉，Loki，我来晚了。”

感谢上帝，让我找到了你。

命运便是如此吧，上帝无论多少年过去了都还是爱捉弄世人，他让男孩在那个蝉鸣四起的夏夜失去了所有，坠入自责与悲痛的漩涡，然后在十五年后的夏夜，指引唯一能救赎他的Thor来到他的面前，拥抱他，亲吻他，温暖他。

男人在Thor怀里哭得像个孩子，眼泪沾湿了肩头。青年一直紧紧抱着他，一言不发，手轻柔地拍着趴在自己怀里的人的后背，安抚着这只被暴风雨打湿翅膀的鸟儿。

下午的时候，重新给手机充上电的Thor一开机就接到了来自Fandral的电话，除了让他赶紧给Loki回电话，还告诉他了一些他从一个画家朋友那得知的有关这个谜团一般的男人的故事。

那场变故彻底改变了Loki的人生，他先是被送到了福利院。身无分文的他根本无法支付高昂的美术课程，于是他拿出了自己曾经的画作，无论买家出多少钱他都会答应。身形单薄的男孩每晚扛着画从福利院流出，瘦瘦高高的一个人站在霓虹灯下，即使遍体鳞伤仍逆风而行。

听到这的Thor突然想起了儿时喜欢的洋甘菊，乳白色的花朵，浅黄色的花蕊，在春风中被吹得左右摇摆，却依旧坚韧地，微笑着，生长着。

在某个夜晚，年少的Loki在寒风中遇到了他的养父养母。他们也是画家，夫妇二人多年无子，偶然在朋友家看到了Loki的画，便去街头找到了这个少年。

对于Loki来说，他们相比父母更像恩人，是他们帮他再次推开了梦的大门，是他们在一片黑暗中投下了一丝光亮。

可是几年之后，Loki放弃了继续在法国深造的机会，回国读了犯罪心理学，成了一名侧写师。他走过了美国很多城市，只是为了验证他心里那个渺小的期待。

他在无数的街角驻足，画过无数张侧写，给无数的男孩女孩找到了伤害他们的人，但他还是没能找到自己唯一的妹妹。

就连Thor此刻都真心的向上帝许愿，希望Hela可以像他的哥哥一样，像原野上的洋甘菊，迎着风肆意生长。

不知过了多久，Loki哭累了便睡了过去，Thor用手擦了擦他脸上的泪痕，轻吻了下哭红的眼角，将一米八几的男人稳稳地抱回了卧室。

睡梦中的男人梦到了很久很久之前的事。

小时候自己很想要一只金毛犬，恳求了父母很久也没有答应他。在梦里，一个人窝在画室的男孩画了一整天的油画，窗外的暴雨拍打着玻璃，天空阴沉得仿佛要吞下一切温暖。突然间，他听到了咚咚地敲门声，少年紧握门把手，拉开房门的一瞬，一只蓝眼睛的金毛从刺眼的晨光中向自己扑来，而它的身后，站着他的父母。

这是这么多年，Loki第一梦到他们。

然后他们冲自己挥了挥手，嘴型动了动好像说了句话，便转身走进一片光中，化作星星点点的亮。

他们说，我们爱你，我的儿子。

看着父母离去的身影，泪流满面的Loki突然发现身旁的金毛变成了一个男人，温暖的手落在自己的肩膀，暖意从那里汹涌地传来，像只小野兽般填满自己的心。

然后Loki举起了手，向着那片光也挥了挥手。

再见了，我也爱你们。

梦醒的黑发男人发现自己又哭了，可内心却是无比的温暖，这算正式的告别了吧。从今往后，他是不是也应该更勇敢地活着了。

午夜的圆月泛着米黄色的光，照亮了它周围还未散去的乌云，身旁的人不知何时已经离去，只给自己留下一个曾经在他身边存在过的印记。

Loki裹着睡衣，走过黑暗的楼道，月光透过窗户照亮了脚下的路，此时此刻他的心里只剩下一个人。那个在午夜敲开他的门，那个随便就在自己课上迟到，那个让他一整夜担心为他守夜，那个把他从噩梦中一把拉出，那个说着“我好像爱上你了”的，那个吻着他，抱着他，哄着他的，有点鲁莽却灼热的金发青年。

男人的脚步随着思绪越来越快，他不想再错过了，不想再退却了，他得回应他，他得告诉他。

我也爱你。

我必须为我之前的犹豫与懦弱道歉，那是的我怕承担不住你的火热的感情。但是我真的爱你，从你第一次吻我，不，也许更早，也许是你在医院里面带愠色地拉住我的手，也许是你鲁莽的给我带上手铐。

是你把我从泥泞的命运中拖出，是你让我没有融化在冰冷的血液里。

Loki几乎是撞开画室的门，这栋别墅唯一透着光的地方，青年坐在等下，猛然回头，然后笑着对自己说。

“你醒了呀？”

那些动人的情话，那些互述衷肠的计划，在面对Thor的笑容时全然崩塌，男人脑海里只剩下一个计划。

鲁莽地吻他。

不顾一切地吻他。

他向Thor跑去的时候，睡衣的腰带非常不争气地开了。Loki不小心一脚踩住脱落的绸带，整件睡衣在自己摔向爱人的瞬间散落，他结结实实地落在了Thor的怀抱里，不着一缕，不带其他地，爱上了他。

“Hey！你没摔疼…唔…”

此刻我只想吻你，我只想要你，要你爱我，要你别离开我，要你点燃我，要你烫伤我。

Loki像嗜血的怪物，贪恋着Thor身上每一种气息。他强硬地用舌尖撑开对方的齿关，灵活的舌在青年口腔不断制造新的风暴。Thor似乎被吓了一跳，随后喉头发出笑一般的呜咽，迅速加入了这场势均力敌的戏弄中。

他们在木地板上滚了一圈又一圈，吻了一遍又一遍，浑身赤躶却充满爱意。Loki把滚烫的吻印在青年身体每一处，从额头至下颚，从喉结至小腹，每一处他都想细细品尝。

过于沉醉的两人一脚踢翻了摆在画室的画具，未清洗的调色板滚落在地，浑身是火的野狐狸趁机一个翻身骑在对方身上，用修长的双腿死死夹住他的猎物。伸出一只手粘满调色盘上各样的颜色，在Thor心脏的位置用力地印了下去。

“你是我的了，而且是永久产权。”

诡计得逞的Loki看着自己的杰作得意地勾起嘴角，下一秒就被身下的人推倒在地还翻了个个。青年一只手搂着自己的腰不让逃跑，几秒后另一只手附上了自己的右Tun瓣。

“那你也是我的了，永久产权。”

Thor看着身下的人皮肤染上情欲的粉红，心里笑开了花，动作却一点都不含糊。他印上去的掌印因为不停的碰撞逐渐被蹭花，也给自己的胯骨留下了幅画。

于是他低下身子，用胸口紧贴Loki的后背，将心脏方发烫的印章印在此人离心脏最近的地方。

是的，我听到你了你的回复。

你说，我也好像爱上了你。

三年后。

“哥哥！！”褐色卷发的女孩踏着吵闹的步伐从楼上冲了下来，“看！我画的画！好不好看！”

Thor站在梯子上停下手里的活，认真低头鉴赏女孩画的全家福。“好看好看，把你爸画的特别好看。我嘛，再高点壮点就好了。不过已经很不错了！比我有天赋多了！”

他们在Maria治疗差结束后正式收养了她，但他们家有个小问题一直难以解决。明明Maria叫Loki爸爸，却固执地叫自己哥哥。

真是奇怪的家庭构成。

但又如何呢，他们彼此相爱就足够了。

“记得把这副画保存好哦，Loki爸爸还有一个星期就从法国回来了，要记得向他好好炫耀下！”Thor修好了家门外有点闪烁的灯，准备拍张照发给地球另一边的爱人。

“Yes！sir！”女孩看着摆弄手机的Thor咯咯地笑出了声，有模有样地冲着他行了个礼，转身跑进画室把画贴在墙上。

三年前的画室是Loki舔舐伤痕的洞穴，如今的画室是承载了他们三个人梦想与爱的蛋壳。

解开心结的画家重新开始触碰红色颜料，在Thor的陪伴下用各色的红装饰了画室。虽然墙上还是乱七八糟的涂鸦，却是五彩斑斓的，温暖人心的绘画。

一年前Loki再次收到了去法国深造的邀请，这一次他没有丝毫的犹豫，勇敢的奔跑了起来。

Thor哄睡了Maria，还偷拍了一张女儿的睡颜，转手又发给了Loki，并附言：我觉得她现在更爱我一些。

几分钟后，刚穿好警服准备出门巡逻的Odinson警官就收到回信。

这只是是因为我不在家。

切…就不能夸夸我做得不错吗？

远在法国的Loki几秒后就收到了对方的秒回短信。

那就快点回来，我都快要想你想疯了。

男人在人群中不着痕迹的勾了勾嘴角，将手机关机放进口袋，耳边传来他的航班开始登机的消息。

他等不及看他们父女俩惊讶的表情了。

“Thor，从别的州调来的实习生来报道了，我把他安排在你这了，好好带她哦。”

一直巡逻到早晨的Odinson警官刚把女儿送去学校，回到警局准备小憩一下，美梦刚开了个头就被该死的好友吵醒。

找个法子让Fandral调去别的警局的想法已经在他脑子里很久了，一个人这货天天给自己找麻烦，还有就是，他和自己老公的友情实在是让他有点，嫉妒。

“知道了知道了，带她进来吧。”Thor一骨碌爬起来，连忙对着身后的文件柜整理了下仪容仪表，好歹自己现在也是警局老人了，不能给小朋友留下不专业的影响。

“您好，Odinson警官，我是Sild Angerboda，很荣幸能有这个几乎和您一起工作。”清冷的女声从身后传来，Thor被惊得差点一抖。

该死的，这个声音怎么跟自家的那只野狐狸有点像，还以为他提前回来了。

回头的一瞬，Thor看到了一张略带熟悉的面孔。女孩黑色的长发被整齐地披在肩头，墨绿色的眸子带着些似曾相识的冰冷，修长的身体被警服勾勒的很好。

有时候Thor觉得上帝的脾气像个孩子一般难以猜测。他给人类布下种种困苦，狠心的看着自己的孩子流干眼泪。可他又会为人类布下恩泽，让身在黑暗中绝望的孩子重新送来曙光。

调皮的上帝大人想必此刻正坐在云端，笑着看着哪怕相隔万里也不忘给爱人准备惊喜的两人。

The road to a lover's house is never long.

“欢迎你。”

欢迎回家，我们的妹妹。

—完—


End file.
